


Hatred, Obsession & Respect

by Ichihara_Haru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Also kinda of a self-insert, But you do live with him, E-mail, F/M, Hacker!Reader, Hatred, High Schol Student Reader, I Don't Even Know, Kinda of an oc insert, Lies, Nakura - Freeform, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome (kinda), Victim - Freeform, You don't really end up with Izaya, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichihara_Haru/pseuds/Ichihara_Haru
Summary: You are a not-so-normal high school student who was only a bystander. That is until you receive an e-mail from someone named 'Nakura" who claims he knows you and your hidden status as a hacker. You manage to escape your boring, meaningless life with his help. But, little that you know your savior is gonna be the one who'll ruin you and your whole life.But you can't escape him, can you?Afterall, he's the only one who could love you as a human.





	1. E-mail To The Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired from a conversation I had with a friend. I was talking about how would I be like if I ever knew Izaya and she suggested to write it out. The Reader-chan is based on me & how I see and feel about Izaya, with the exception of being a hacker. So, in a way, it's a self-insert fanfic but I hope you'll still be able to enjoy reading it.  
> First chapter is just an introduction. Izaya's not gonna make a major appearance till later chapters.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Btw, this is the second fanfic I've ever written so please put up with me if I'm doing anything wrong ^^;

You walk past by the crowd of high schooler, most of them chatting and some doing other things. But you couldn't care less. Unlike them, you're not in groups or pairs. You're alone.

You make your way back home, walking in the streets of Ikebukuro, a strange city that you live in. The city is known for its unbelievable rumours, such as the existence of active colour gangs, human possessing supernatural strengths, and even the sightings of a mythical being that is deemed headless, riding through the roads of the infamous Ikebukuro. As unbelievable as it is, some people here believe that those rumours are true.

However, in all the eccentricity of the city, there lies normality. One of them being Raira Academy. You're a second year student of Raira Academy. But even though being associated with 'normal', you are far from being one. Despite attending the school for more than a year, you were never able to make any connections with anyone. That may be your own fault. You are not exactly a person anyone would find friendly. In fact, you are very quiet and you tend to push people away the moment they try to get close to you. But you aren't just a typical loner. It was far more than that.

You arrived in front of the doorsteps of your house. Letting yourself in, you take off your shoes and head straight ahead to your room. After starting up your laptop, you change into more casual clothes. Sitting in front of your desk, you start doing what you routinely do every time you get back home, hacking.

For somewhat reason, that is the only thing that had ever piqued your interest. The only thing to bring a glint into your eyes when nothing else would. You dedicate a lot of your time into hacking. You learned this ability a while back when some male students were trying to hack the school camera system to spy on the girls. You were watching in them in secret, with your presence usually unnoticed, it was that easy, and your observation led you to try it out for yourself and it worked.

You hacked into the school security system and took over many things and before you knew it, you could control just about anyone in the school. Once you got bored, you jumped to even more risky grounds. You hacked into the apartment building you live in. You hacked into restricted parts of a website that was eminently protected. You were even able to hack into banking accounts. All in which you were never caught. As cheesy as it may sound, hacking somehow makes you feel, alive.

Sitting alone in your dark room, focusing on the screen in which such action could impair your sight much further than it already is but you proceed anyways. Today, you decide to mess around with the street cameras of the town. Nothing much is going on, not out of the ordinary at least. Normal people walking about, attending to their business, high schoolers indulging in their sweet youth, a tall foreign man attracting, or should you call it, scaring his potential customers, trying to get them to come and dine in a nearby sushi restaurant. All very familiar scenes.

Just as you are about to end your hack, an image on the screen stops you dead in your tracks. It is not something as bewildering as a bear appearing in the streets and rampaging through the mass of people, but it's not too contrary either. Seeming the man caught on camera possess the strength and destruction equal to a bear. And that man is the rumoured Heiwajima Shizuo.

It is not too difficult to spot him on any occasions, substantially because of his blond hair and his signature bartender uniform he is rarely seen without. But it is definitely a rare sight when he's on a rampage like today. You notice how he is only in this state when he is confronted by the man he's currently chasing. Orihara Izaya, a much less famous name from around here and but equally dangerous. Both of which you definitely don't want to mess with.

You watch for a while, public properties being thrown off countless times, damaging buildings and almost every road they set foot upon. They chase each other relentlessly and the man on the run, even with close calls, manages to slip pass the blond man's grasp, pestering the latter even more each time.

You fail to notice the time slip by and look out the window to find that the day had already turned dawn. Coincidentally, the cat and mouse chase of the two men you're stalking comes to an end, and so does our hacking. You spend the rest of your time onscreen playing some games to past the time. You would rather be hacking but there isn't really anymore for you to tamper with for today. The rest of your day goes uneventful. As nighttime kicks in, you feel your body tires and you let out a yawn. That signals that it is time to go to bed.

Just as you are about to shut down your laptop, a notification sound stops you. You received an e-mail. You stare at the blinking pop up bar on the bottom right corner of your screen. Clearly, a new mail just went into your inbox.

Now, that's strange. You don't get e-mails. Not even from people from school. You don't have friends to e-mail meaningless conversations with and any business regarding school or homework, you settle it at school grounds, never wanting anyone to bother you with discussions while you're at home, especially when you're hacking. Surely it isn't your parents either. If they want to tell you anything or inform you that they will be late home from work, they would have called you instead.

You click on the bar and you e-mail opens up. You click on the newest mail and start reading its contents.

(Hello there,  
You are ____-san, I believe. It's nice to finally be able to reach you :)  
If you're wondering, I got your e-mail from one of your classmates.

You seem to know a lot about computers. I'm thrilled to find another person who cherishes information gathering and intellectual exchanges just as much as I do. I have things I wanna discuss with you that I'm pretty sure you will be interested in. It's regarding that 'hobby' of yours. Anyways, I'll go straight to the point. I don't want to bore you with anymore words you find pointless.

____-san, you're a hacker, aren't you?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was shorter than I expected haha ^^;  
> I'm still kinda new at this, but don't worry I'll make the next one longer.  
> I won't have a constant update schedule, I'll only post whenever I have the urge and idea to write, so I apologise if that's a bother.  
> I only write for fun and when I feel like it.  
> Sorry ><


	2. Getting Into Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Nakura person seems pretty keen on grasping your attention, and it seems it somehow leads to a provocation inside of you. Are you joining his scheme now?

You're lying in your bed, trying to sleep. Switching positions back and forth, but nothing seems to be working. The e-mail you received is constantly on your mind, disturbing your chances of getting a good night's rest.

'How did this person found out?', the recurring thought plays in your mind.

'How did he know about me and computers? I never told anyone.'

'What does he want to talk about, and it has something to do with my hacking?'

You catch yourself asking questions regarding the subject at fault for your inability to sleep. Your mind is on edge right now and you just can't seem to stop. One more thought makes its way into your mind. 'I'm not even sure if he's a he or she'

Not that it matters to you but your mind have been working up quite a lot that even such a minimal concern reaches your line of thought. You try to calm yourself down. You try not to panic at having knowing that someone thinks you're a hacker. Maybe you are just overthinking it. Maybe it was just a bluff or a prank and you got worked up for nothing. You finally get some shut eye after exhausting yourself from thinking too much. At your last moment of being awake, you remember the last piece of information written on the e-mail, the sender's name, Nakura.

The next morning, you go by your day feeling slightly uneasy. That 'Nakura' person and his e-mail is on your mind constantly. This is the first time you are caught. Well, you aren't really 'caught', but it is the first time anyone has ever thought of you as a hacker. At least, none that you know of. Feeling like there really isn't any point on worrying abruptly, you decide that maybe it's better to just ignore the e-mail for now. Who knows, you might be lucky enough and the e-mail turns out to be a prank, or the sender sent it to the wrong person. Besides, you don't know of any Nakura-san, right? So, that just might be it, won't it?

As time passes, you manage to stop thinking about the e-mail though not entirely. When you reach home, as usual, you prepare for your daily routine of hacking. You figure some habitual engagement of your hobby will get your mind off of last night's discovery. Things are going well as you gaze through the content of the website you are breaching. A fair amount of unauthorized infiltration had really filled your head with underappreciated vast knowledge, especially of the unknown. But then again, you aren't really in it for the gain. You're in it for the excitement it brings you as you welcome yourself into places you aren't welcomed, and manage to ghost your presence without suffering from any form of consequences you rightfully deserves.

You fail to realize how engrossed you are until a sudden 'beep' sound startles you. You check to see what it is and turns out, it's another e-mail. You tense at the sudden realization that another one is sent today and you figure it may be from the same person. Slightly hesitant, you click on the notification box and your inbox appears on the screen. And there it is, Nakura.

(Hi again,  
How are you doing today?

I'm not sure if you got my e-mail I sent you last night because I didn't get any replies, so I'm sending another one. ^^  
Ah! But you may just have fallen asleep, or you didn't check your inbox yet, so I apologize if I'm being rude or pushy. Perhaps now you are comfortable enough to read, in your house maybe? School was over about an hour ago. I'm really hoping you will read it soon. I'm really excited to have a word with you.

I hope I'm not interrupting anything ;)

-Nakura)

You're not surprised it's from 'him' again. This means that the e-mail was really meant for you. It's unlikely that a message could be sent to the wrong person twice in a row, right? Unless the sender is either that dumb or lazy to know for sure. You read the text again and find yourself drawn to the last line in the text. What does he mean by 'interrupting'. He couldn't mean...'that', could he?

Your hacking?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun's already down and you're currently hesitating. You're about to send an e-mail. Yes, a reply to the so-called Nakura. You're all set. You've written your message, clear and simple. You checked the e-mail address, multiple times, and you made sure you stay anonymous, putting your pen name as Re. It doesn't mean anything in particular, just anything to disguise yourself. The only thing that's left to do is click send.

Of course, there's the possibility that he would just stop and give up on you if you stay ignorant to his messages. But that is much unlikely. He already knows you're a hacker, the biggest secret you're trying to hide and to make it worse, he knows when you are doing it and where. You were at a lost on what to do and then the thought of replying to him came up and so you wrote the e-mail.

(I don't know who you are and I don't know why you sent the e-mails.  
I can't agree with you that I'm the person you mentioned in the e-mails. But I don't like interacting with strangers, especially those who claims they know a thing or two about me.

So, stop bothering me.

-Re)

There. You sent it. It might not sound like much but you are hoping that would put him off. You stretch your quite sore body and softly sigh. Your lips let out a bit of a smile as you finally could get this trouble off your chest, even though ever so briefly and vaguely.

'Beep', that's the second time you hear it today.

You snap your head towards the screen. A new mail!? But why? You thought that would hold him off even if it's just for a little while, a day or two, a few hours maybe? But that's too quick. Guess you didn't think hard and far enough. You open the new e-mail and no doubt about it, Nakura again.

(Ah! You finally replied! ^^  
Not even a greeting, I see. I guess you aren't the friendly type.

Oh! but it seems we have a problem here. Now worries, I'll get this solved quickly so we could get started on our business as soon as possible. First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Nakura ans I'm an informant, quite similar to what you do, right? In many ways.  
Now, I'm sorry but that's all I can say about myself.

I know that's not very trusting but I don't need your trust, I just need you to cooperate with me.  
And about you not being 'you', well, but you are, aren't you? I know you don't trust me but believe me when I tell you I know you are who I want you to be. I know you are my 'Miss Hacker'.

-Nakura)

This isn't what you were hoping for when you sent the message, clearly. You mentally scold yourself as you manifestly regret your decision. Now what should you do? Being lost on what action to undertake ever so frequently is getting your back up. And exactly what is this emotion you are perceiving right at the moment. Anger? Fear? Annoyance? If you are to be plainfully honest to yourself, are you even truthfully 'feeling' anything.

You don't, at least....you never did. Nothing besides hacking had, that is.

You might've took quite a while to properly respond to the situation, because it seems like you receive another one of this man's written attempt of pursuit. Can't really blame it all on you. After all, how can any human being clearly think if they get an e-mail from some suspicious stranger who apparently knows who they are, asking for their cooperation while refusing to disclose anymore about himself other than his 'name' and his claimed profession. Much less you, an emotionless teenage girl lacking experience in human interactions and simulations.

You read the e-mail that was just sent to you.

(Hi again,  
Hmm.... You're taking quite a while. But it's okay, take your time. I might have gotten too excited when you replied and couldn't refrain my patience ^^;  
I can understand if you prefer to not get too involved with other people. Or is it that you couldn't?

You 're not just a normal high schooler, aren't you? Apart from hacking, you don't exactly do what normal people do, right? As in, 'feel', perhaps?  
Don't you think this is a good chance to get involved? And it all revolve around the only thing you do care about.

Or do you plan to stay the way you are. Alone. Misunderstood. Not normal.

-Nakura)

You know. You realize . You're not normal. Anyone that has spent a couple of minutes with you would notice that, including some random stranger who only had known you through other's words and some e-mail conversations with you, though there was hardly any conversation. What are you? Emotionless? Blunt? No, if you were any of those, hacking couldn't be the only thing that makes you 'normal'. Though by standard context, it shouldn't in the first place.

You realize you aren't like any other normal teenagers at your school. You never care if you would have any friends, or worry about liking any guy. You never bother thinking about your future or making any kind of contributions to the school or society. You never care if anyone in the school got into trouble or worry about how people see you. You never find your life or any others' as meaningful. All the things that makes anyone normal, you are not. You are what people call a 'monster'.

Though you are slightly bothered by that fact, you never think too much of it and never let it get to you. But it looks like it has this time.

(What do you want?

-Re)

You send a reply. It couldn't be more apparent that you're falling into his trap an by asking that simple question, you're acknowledging that fact. And as creepy as he sounds in his e-mail, you don't care. You can't explain it. The drive you're feeling, it's one of a kind. It's the same feeling when you discovered hacking.

(Great!

I wanna propose something to you. Let's say, I want us to play a game. A fun game that only you and I can play. It'll be really good.  
Ah! And I don't mean...'that' if you are thinking about it. I'm not interested in that kind of pleasure ^^

Tell me, 'Re', what school subject do you hate the most?

-Nakura)

That's a strange question, given the situation. What would that have anything to do with whatever he's planning for you? Well, whatever it is, you decide to just play along. At least he's not asking for explicit favours or physically harming you, for now that is.

(Why? I don't have any in particular. And what do you mean by game?

-Re)

You wait some several seconds, and he replies.

(Right! Ah! Silly me. I forgot I'm dealing with you here.  
Something as petty as what you learn at school is none of your concern. But well, let's say you hate language. When is that?

What you are going to do is gonna be easy. I just need you to send a n e-mail. Just a simple one, but you'll be sending it to your classmates, and I mean all of them. And the time? In your next language class of course, all at the same time.  
I know it'll be easy for you, right? Oh! and I noticed this before but, Re-san, huh?  
Ah! But don't worry about it~ You can call yourself anything you want ^^

Re-san~

-Nakura)

You knew. You knew he already knows who you are for certain. He already recognized you by your name. Using a pen name won't really make a change but you decided that it would be better to stay safe. Maybe, if you don't admit you are who he proclaimed to be, you could still hide your true identity and trick him. That's what you want to believe at least, or is it just a defense mechanism, fabricated by your own mind so you won't lose the only meaningful thing to you.

You write to him, telling him you'll do it and for him to not mind your choice in self addressing. Not long after, you receive his last reply for the day.

(Great! I'm loking forward to tomorrow. I hope you don't disappoint me.

-Nakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up!!  
> This is the last time I'll apologize for this but, sorry for the slowness. Like I said, I'm not an avid writer. I only write for fun, so updates only comes when I have the drive to write~
> 
> I hope I succeed in making this one longer ^^;  
> The chapter was pretty hard to write. I was blank on filling it up before the real action comes up.  
> I thought of making Nakura sending a third e-mail before Reader-chan answers him but decided against it, since I had no idea what to make him say and thought it'll be too laggy.
> 
> The pen name, Re is short for Reader, in case you didn't notice hehe  
> It's also the prefix, you know, the Reader replies to his e-mail. Idk, I'm lame haha  
> I thought about using the name of a hacker like Lain (Serial Experiment Lain) or Motoko (Ghost In The Shell) but that would be too obvious to Nakura that Reader-chan IS a hacker, in the beginning of course.


	3. Disruption Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for you to set the plan in motion. Things turn out well and you even get to know more about Nakura. You worry about getting caught but Nakura assures you that nothing will go wrong. It doesn't seem like it will, but you never know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I just finished writing this, I totally forgot most Japanese schools don't allow students to bring their phone to school ^^;  
> And Raira Academy is a private school with a good reputation, so I'm sure phones are forbidden. Even in my place, students aren't allowed to bring phones to school. But I can't just scratch everything, and e-mail plays a huge role in this story so phones are a must. I did improvise some parts to make it up, but I'm sorry for making that mistake.
> 
> I hope you can still enjoy reading it ^^

It's the first period and for the first time, you're feeling nervous at school. In less than 3 hours, you are going to spam everyone in your class, and it all won't have to happen if it's not thanks to your new found 'friend', Nakura. Well, the blame is to be partially shifted to yourself as you wouldn't be doing this without primarily your own consent. After accepting to do his bidding, whose intention of such a request you question as well as his possible gain out of it, you went back to the school system to collect the necessities for your little scheme. It didn't take too long for you to get all your future victims' addresses and you also prepared the e-mail you intend to to send.

For a while there, you thought you lost your mind. You received an e-mail from a stranger who knows you, asking you to join his ploy and blindly complying to his demands just because you 'felt' like it. However, nonetheless, you find it all the more exciting. And you can't pass up such a rare opportunity to associate yourself much closer to the peers you are struggling so hard to relate, right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You aren't accustomed to doing your business at school, and even lesser in class. The next period is language and just as he suggested, you ready your phone for the plan. The teacher arrives and everyone steer themselves to their seats. Just as he's initiating the lesson, you raise your hand to excuse yourself. He pardons you and you make your way outside. You decide it's better to be outside while you send the spam e-mails, so to lessen the chances of being noticed. You rest your back against the wall between your class and the next just outside. You look around to make sure the coast is clear. Once you are confident you are unsighted, your finger makes its way to the screen and hovers over the send button. With one short movement, your e-mail is sent.

....1.....2....'beep,beep,beep'

"What's this?"

"An e-mail?"

"You got it too?"

Voices resonate in the now clearly, audible room.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone got it?"

It worked. You did it. You spammed your entire class. A sense of fulfillment and well, enjoyment fills your heart. It is a strange feeling, but joyous nonetheless.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, and please be seated. And please switch off your phones if you don't want it to be confiscated" The teacher is now trying to calm the class down after the little stir you caused. He waits until everyone sets themselves in their seats and put away their phone before he resumes teaching. And with that, you make your way to the restroom like how you're meant too.

You don't spend much time at your excused place as you might raise suspicions if you're gone for too long, even without the event that just transpired. Thoughts races inside the confinements of your head all the while you're in class. About the spamming, about Nakura, about getting caught. And about you actually doing something like this. And before you could notice it, class has ended. Not before long through the day, you make your way home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hi!  
So, how did it go? Did you do it? I know you did it!  
What was it like? It was cool, right? So, did you enjoy skipping the period?

-Nakura)

You went back home and the first thing you are troubled with is this. Seems like someone can't hold back their enthusiasm, huh? And again, his timing in mailing you is impeccable. This time, just as you are about to start your hacking. You did want to check on him first, but he beat you to it. Apparently, he's more eager than you are.

(Yes, I did it. I caused a small commotion, nothing more. I didn't really skip it, though it did interrupted the first half.

-Re)

A couple of seconds later, he replies.

(Good! Why don't we continue with the next one ^^

Same as last time, you'll be sending an e-mail to a group of people at school. Any kind, you can even send the same hing if you want~  
But why don't we tune it up a bit? This time, send it to everyone. And I mean everyone. All the students, teachers and even the staffs.

A piece of cake for you, right? I know you can do it!

-Nakura)

It is gonna be quite a hassle but nothing you can't handle. You reply saying you're up for it and he reply back, much simpler than he usually does.

( :)

-Nakura)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're in class and you have your phone in hand, hiding in you desk. Class just ended and the net period is still missing its teacher, You excuse yourself and make your way out, again, pretending to go for a restroom break. You spent all night yesterday to prepare everything, getting sleep a bit later than usual. Something you rarely do, even with the abundance of school work you would occasionally be given from school.

You take out your phone and set everything up. It's your second time on the job, and even though with much bigger risk and scale, you're not as nervous as last time. You remain careful of your surroundings and when you're ready, you hit send. The screen loads and when the bar reaches its full, chaos strikes again.

'beep, beep, beep', the sound reverberates all throughout the school compound. People's chatter fills the air, talks about the current situation at hand.

"What the heck is going on?!"

"You got it too?"

"Wait, is everyone in the school affected?!"

"This is just like that time with the Dollars!"

"The school's under attack!"

You even manage to pester the teachers, sighting one of them making their way with hurried steps, almost bumping into you turning a corner with a concerned look on her face. You act accordingly, like how anyone would if the school just got hacked and you being one of the victims instead of the perpetrator. The school is disrupted and after some good minutes passes, you hear the voice of the principal resonating in the halls.

"Can I have your attention, please? It seems that the entire school has been hacked by an unknown identity. Students are to remain clam, and I ask for the teachers to keep the students under control. We are unsure as to why this happens, but I assure everyone that the school will do our best into finding the source of the problem as quickly as possible." The disruption gradually falls down and everything flows back to the norm. You head back to the classroom and resume your day.

All throughout the rest of the remaining hours at school, you would hear gossips, leaping out off people's mouths here and there. Again, you are engaged with some some of satisfactory feeling for this round of hacking too. Unexplained and foreign, but you don't deny this sensation. No, in fact, you welcome it and let it consume you. You start to think about the man who made this possible, who gave you this opportunity. Nakura, he did this to you.

You reach home and check on your e-mail straight away, to see if the individual you had swarming in your head since you left school grounds had reached you. And he did. Just a few moments ago too. You open and read his e-mail.

(Hey Re-chan!  
You did it! You actually did it! And the school was in a complete mess ^o^  
I knew you're the person I'm looking for! You were just lucky on the first try, but you manage to complete the second task. And that means I can fully trust you from now on.

Oh! What's that? How did I know it worked? And what do I mean by lucky? And about trusting you?

Well the, let me ask you this first. Do you want to know?

-Nakura)

You are slightly taken aback by what he had just said in his e-mail. You aren't shocked or surprised, rather,you are curious. Curious on what he means by all that, and yes, you are asking all the questions he just asked for you. And with that curiosity, you already planted you answer to his last question in your mind.

(Yes

-Re)

While waiting for his answer, your mind wonders into the thought of his usage of honorific for your pen name. You have never been called with a 'chan' before, except by your parents. And that only lasted after adolescence. This Nakura person is too familiar with you, much more than what you're used to.

You receive the reply, interrupting your train of thought.

(That's the spirit!  
Alrighty then. Here's your answer ^▽^

I was close by and that's how I knew it worked. How close? I was in one of the classes when it happened and my, that was such a sight.  
To tell you the truth,I've been meaning to tell you more about me, but I have to make sure you are capable of getting the job done first. Before one can put their trust in others, the other person needs to prove their trustworthiness first.

Anyone can do the first job if they put some effort into it. But the second one only works if you truly have some experience in hacking, especially when done in such a short time. And you just proved that :D So bravo! You did a great job!

So now that you know more about me, mind putting a little trust in me? Not that you have to of course. Like I said, I don't need your trust, just your cooperation~

-Nakura)

It feels strange to be praised, and that's another thing you had always fail to grasp, 'praise'. However, to have someone acknowledge you for such that hold a deep meaning, a surge of pride dwells in you. But you couldn't be all to proud of yourself. Despite gaining such an ability, you never really went to derange anyone's private matter. Only observing from behind the scenes and that is enough to bring excitement into your once boring, empty life. But now, you are involved, you are in the front line and is about to to get in deeper. And Nakura changed all that.

But in spite of the credit you're giving him, it's still a definite, you don't trust him. How can you? And hey, like he said, you don't have to. But that's the least of your concern. You only have one, and that is only ever yours because you stopped being a spectator.

(What if I get caught?

-Re)

Not that you had, but you couldn't risk your tranquility.

(Oh! Are you worried? Please don't be.  
I know how to handle things if anything unwanted ever takes place. And that's one thing you can trust me on. So just leave that to me ^^

-Nakura)

He seems pretty confident at that. Sounds like he had some experience dealing with these kinds of shady business. You aren't really assured by his words, but it doesn'y seems like you have have a choice, do you? As much as you don't feel the need to, maybe you do have to trust him, in this context at least. While you are distracted, Nakura takes his next turn, skipping yours, yet again. Something he loves doing, not that it bothers you in any way. As a matter of fact, that might be preferable considering your lack in social skills.

(So I'm assuming you are going to spy on people after you're done with me?  
That's fine. I do have weird hobbies of mine too, like chess or shogi, though I play by my own rules www  
Exciting, don't you think?

Anyway, I need some time to prepare for your next task. Keep in mind that from this point on, it's gonna get more serious compared to the last two.  
Also, you have done a fine job, so I'll give you the rest of the day off :) I'll get back to you tomorrow when things are in the clear.

In the meantime, enjoy your freedom ;)

-Nakura)

What kind of person thinks chess or shogi are weird. And playing by his own rules? What does that even mean? As much as you aren't at all interested in his worthless attempts to have empty chats with you, to have someone actually trying relentlessly is actually refreshing. And you don't find it bothering.

You wrap things up with Nakura and proceed to engage on your "weird hobby", spying on people, just like he said. Only, not people — a person. And the person you are going to spy on is the same person who mentioned it in the first place. Yes, you are hacking Nakura. You have nothing against his really, it's just that you need to know who your accomplice is, that's all. And besides, trust isn't as simple and easy as uttering "I trust you", no. Trust is very well hard to gain, however momentarily easy to lose. Not entirely of course, but most likely.

You trace back his e-mail and it leads to its associates and one of them is Raira Academy. Guess he wasn't lying when he said he's a student of Raira. No, he didn't say that though. He just said he was in one of the classes. That means he could also be a teacher there. Which ever it is, you are about to find out. You open up his profile and read what is unveiled on the screen.

[Full name: Kumoi Kanra  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Male]

He's the same age as you and apparently his name is Kanra. Quite a feminine name of a guy. But at least now you are certain he's a male.

[Club(s): Biology Club

Interest: IT, History, Psychology]

He seems like a normal guy, at least from this standpoint. Or rather, quite the handful variety of fields to be invested in. You also found out he lives in the same area as you do. You didn't expect his profile to be quite a bore. However, frankly, it's not as if you imagined him to be much more. You browse through the other correlations and your view on him remains stationary.

Night falls and laying in your bed, you wonder what sort of job he has in store for you later on. He said that it's not going to be child's play anymore and that you are taking actual risks. He didn't expatiate on it and just told you that you'll find out soon enough.

The next day, you attend school as usual. You are free from Nakura so far and there had been no news from him since you last converse with him. Even though it has just been for two days, today you are left feeling like you have absolutely nothing to do. Funny how that is so, since this had been exactly how you have been living before all the shit with Nakura started. That just goes to show how much of a change it was, and how much those two days had affected you. Your uneventful day so far is boring, but peaceful to say the least. You could take this time to mentally prepare yourself for what's about to happen in the near future. However, little that you know, the future is reaching up to you much sooner that you would anticipate.

A teacher comes into the class. Standing in front, his voice has everyone present turn their gaze to wards him, centering their attention around him. And above all the rest, he has yours.

"Sorry for interrupting the class. But can I have a word with (L/N) (Y/N)? It's regarding the....'event' that happened yesterday"


End file.
